With the advent of digital printing onto media many more opportunities are provided for expanding the options available for the format of the output of the image. For example, various enhancements and/or alterations may be provided for the printing of images, while digital printers permit a modification of the image as captured by the consumer. These modifications can provide for a print with a unique appearance that is different from the traditional 4×6 inch color print. Many of these enhancements are alterations which permit a user to modify the appearance of an image by adjusting features of the image, such as color, sharpness, contrast, etc.